Resonance
by SpiritAnimal
Summary: Set after the ending of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, including the Sacred Star of Milos movie. Alphonse is in Xing, researching alchestry, Edward went his way to explore the world and different kinds of alchemy. He's on his own. How does he cope without a friendly ear, and without his alchemy?
1. Chapter 1

Resonance

~~~~A/N: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. They belong to their respective owners…..no matter how much we all wish differently. ~~~~~~

Chapter One

Edward Elric stepped off the train, looking around the new country he decided to study in. Sure, he didn't have his alchemy anymore, but he could still study it. There were other kinds like alchestry, and he was out to find it, and ways to combine the different kinds. Besides, what if their theory about "equivalent exchange" was right? What if what was offered was upped….

Edward shook himself out of his revelry and took a good look around, then sighed.

"I can't see anything if I don't leave the station." He smirked and tossed his bag over his shoulder, turning towards the exit. As he walked out, he wondered if he left home on the right note. He just kind of blurted out a proposal to Winry, but he knew he was going to be gone for quite some time. He sighed again as he walked, scanning the streets for an inn. He couldn't ask her to wait for him. Who knows how long he would be in a totally different country. Granted he would have to get maintenance done on his leg, but he knew just enough to keep it going for a while, and Pinako guessed that his growing has slowed down enough for him to not need that for a while either.

"Maybe I should call her and tell her I was just joking, or I was drunk, or…I don't know…but it's not right either way…" He scowled and shook his head as he stopped at a street corner. "I have to get myself out of this. Got to get my head in the game. I can't help anyone if my mind is going to be stuck back in Resembool…." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Just another reason for that call….don't know if I'll be able to face her when I finally get back. Might have to move to Central…."

With a grin, he started walking once again, towards an inn prominently displayed just down the street. Maybe after some food, a shower and just not traveling for a while, he could think clearer.

"Winry….WINRY! Please….listen….."Edward sighed into the receiver. "Please don't cry…I…" He felt tears sting his eyes and a lump in his throat. This wasn't easy for him one bit. "Winry…. I don't know how long I'll be gone. I don't want to leave you waiting….like Hoenhiem did with my mother. It's not right. I want you to live life and not sit in your automail shop, just you and the machienery waiting on my sorry ass to come back sooner or later." As tears ran down his cheeks, he could feel the burn of a blush on them as he continued. "I care about you more than you'll ever know, and I want you happy. Stop trying to talk me out of it. It's for your own good! Nothing, and I mean nothing good can come of this. This research could possibly take years. I….I'm sorry…" He hung up the phone and wiped his eyes, hanging his head.

"Man….out of all the things I have had to do….that may have been the hardest by far…" He smirked, scoffing at his own attitude, then shook his head. "Wish you were with me right now Al….you'd know just what to say. Hope everything is going good on your end.'

With that, Edward stood and smoothed out his slacks. "Well…. If I plan on doing much more I should hunt down a library and then some food."

Edward chewed on a piece of bread while holding a book with his other hand, most of his dinner pushed to the side. It was a nice restaurant…..quiet, which is just what he needed to get any studying done. The food pushed to the side? After seeing it, he realized he couldn't eat after that phone call earlier today. For once, Edward Elric had absolutely no appetite. He found it strange, but rather than focusing on the cause, he just dove right into his studies, after all, what else is an alchemist with no alchemy good for?

Finishing the one piece of bread, he reached for his coffee without looking and was startled by a voice.

"You should really eat your dinner. I mean, you are paying for it, and if you want to do research that intense, you're going to need your strength." It was a kind voice, with a mixture of admonishment and good humor. The voice laughed a bit as he jerked out of his thoughts slightly violently. "And you may want to be careful around hot coffee….you'll get burned."

He looked over to see his waitress smiling down at him, holding a coffee pot. She must have been refilling his cup. She was kinds pretty in a plain way, with big green eyes. She tucked a lock of the lightest shade of brown hair behind her ear. He felt his face burn with a blush of embarrassment. "Oh….ah….sorry. I was caught up in my book. How did you know I was studying? I could have been just reading a really good story?"

"The look of pure concentration in your eyes. " She replied as she refilled the coffee. "I imagine I have the same look late into the night. I do a lot of it in my off time." She bent slightly to look at the book. "A history of alchemy of Creta. That is such a boring read. That's like elementary. Are you trying to learn alchemy or just the history?"

Edward blinked a few times, startled by her brashness. "Ah…a little of both really. I'm studying the alchemy of different countries, and how we can use them together to make a whole new form really." He widened his eyes in surprise as she sat down still holding the coffee pot. "Sorry, but don't you….I don't know….have anyone else to take care of?" She shook her head ever so slightly, giving him an interested look.

"Not at all. You, sir are my last table of the evening." Then glanced around slightly, before lowering her voice. "I have some books my uncle left me. It's about alchemy in the outlying areas. Might help your search. Probably better than what you're reading now. I didn't know you could combine different kinds like that….could it be done?" Edward nodded once, saving his place in the book before setting it down.

"Yeah. Absolutely. I've seen it. Well Amestrian alchemy and Xingese alchestry. And….that was absolutely amazing in itself. "He smiled a bit as he sipped his coffee. " So, my brother and I decided to do research. He went to Xing where we know people and I came here." He leaned in, giving her his sweetest look, which he hoped looked nice and not just plain creepy. "So, since we are sitting over dinner, may I ask your name miss?"

The waitress smacked herself upside the head, rolling her eyes. "Of course….I get involved in alchemy discussions and always forget to introduce myself." She smiled brightly and held out her free hand. "My name is Lara. Waitress by day, self-teaching alchemist by night."

He took her hand and shook it gently. "Nice to meet you. I'm Edward Elric. Just a studier of alchemy, and I guess world traveler…" he took his hand back and cleared his throat. "So….Lara….don't suppose I can take a peek at those books huh?" Lara gave a slight laugh as she stood.

"As soon as you tell me your real name. That name isn't unknown around these parts. And…well….especially within the Milosians. He did a lot for them. And you don't quite fit that description." She turned away, about to walk away but paused. "A short kid with an automail arm, always in the company of a walking, talking suit of armor." She turned her head with a slight sad smile. "Sure you kind of look like him…. "Then shook her head. "Look when you feel like telling me the truth, come back here at the same time. We can talk then. And then, I'll give you a few of the books I have. "

Edward blinked a few times, frowning slightly. He started to stand, stopping halfway through. He set the coffee cup down. "Lara….I… almost sounds like you were there." He shook his head, as he resumed standing. "I'll be back…. Maybe I'll tell you the whole story….but I am who I say I am, of that I promise." He looked up and she was gone. He sighed and stared at his uneaten meal. He couldn't finish it now if he wanted to. Was he really that renowned? Sighing, he headed for the Inn and his room. He had a lead….kind of….more of a contact. Though, it was more than he had when he first stepped off the train, he wasn't certain how much more.


	2. Chapter 2

Resonance

~~~A/N: I really hope you guys liked Chapter 1. Been out of the writing game for a while. Only recently have I had more time for fun stuff like this, and inspiration. Had a rough patch where I didn't want to do any of this fandom stuff anymore ~~

Chapter Two

Edward laid in bed, arm slung over his forehead, staring at the ceiling deep in thought. He had just met this person…..he shouldn't have to tell her anything about himself aside from what he already had. He'll give the library another shot. That book he read last night what somewhat helpful, but there were only the simplest transmutation circles in there. She was right, it was pretty elementary. He knew there was more to the alchemy here. He'd heard the old stories and legends. There were few that didn't revolve around their sanguine star, or as he knew it, the philosopher's stone.

He sighed and sat up, his blonde hair falling over his shoulder, and rested his arms on his elbows. Lifting up his right arm, he stared at it for a moment before clenching his fist. Was it really that impossible for people to believe he was who he was? He knew he was different. After everything he grew several inches, his automail arm was gone. Alphonse had brought that back sacrificing himself in the process. Edward scowled and stood up. Back to the library then something to eat while he researched. But first he probably should get dressed….

After going through the library and finding three more books, Edward could feel his stomach reminding him he didn't eat dinner last night. He sighed and went to the same place. The food looked and smelled really good. This time he should actually eat his meal. As he sat down he opened the first book, when the waitress came up he told them his order without looking up from his reading. He took out a notebook and paper, starting to take notes. It still wasn't quite what he was looking for, but leave no stone unturned. He planned on noting down everything. He wanted to know this as well as he knew his own back in Amestris. Even if that meant starting at the bottom, with the beginner stuff, so be it.

When the server brought his coffee, he took a careful sip. The coffee was really good at least. Transmutation circles for the simplest things…..even they were slightly different. He sketched them out carefully, better than he drew most things. When his food arrived, he sighed softly, marking his place and turning to the meal.

"Well it looks good…"He said to himself as he started eating. He paused, his fork halfway to his mouth as he felt a presence stand over him. He looked up and grinned a bit. "You here all the time, or do you actually go home?"

Lara returned the grin as she stood there. "I go home, but gotta pay the bills somehow right? Can't afford anything if I don't work. My question is…..mr. alchemist, why do you keep sitting in my section. That's two for two. Maybe you're ready to talk?"

Edward blinked a few times. He didn't even realize where he sat. His mind has been in turmoil, between the research, Winry, and how Lara reacted to his name. He hadn't even been paying attention to where he was walking. He sighed, closing his eyes as he took his bite of food to buy time to think of a response. This girl was sharp, he'd give her that much. Chewing his steak, he looked up at the sky, it was nearly cloudless, noting hiding up there. He sighed and looked over at Lara.

"I am who I say I am. The story is pretty weird and a long one. You probably wouldn't believe half of it, and most of it would change that look you give me. It's hard to prove, and I know that." He looked down and his food cutting another piece. "But, it's also a story I can't just tell anyone I meet. I just met you, what makes you think I could trust you? You obviously don't trust me." Taking a bite of his lunch, he looked at her. "And I'm not saying you should. Its healthy o have a certain amount of distrust. It helps keep you alive."

He watched her for a moment. She seemed to be turning things over in her head, going over the new information. When satisfied, she nodded. "You know….you're absolutely right Edward. You have this presence that makes me want to trust you, but when you stated your name…. that's actually when the distrust came in. But I understand." She gave him a warm smile. "Come back for dinner, and I'll have one of those books for you….if you have the time. You have quite a few books there." With that, she walked away to check on her other tables.

Edward finished his meal, watching her walk away. "That was….interesting…." He mumbled to himself as he set some money down and gathered his things. As he walked back to the Inn, he let his mind drift.

"Alchestry and here both have much in the way of healing. Amestrians call on the power of the tectonic plates, the crust of the earth shifting, while alchestry deals with the power that runs through the earth itself. Here, around Creta, more specifically the Milosian holy land, they drew from the earth but had legends about controlling magma and its powers. I know very few people study flame alchemy back home….." He sighed as he wandered in his room and set the books down. "I feel like I'm missing something…..and I'm just rambling to myself." He groaned and slid into a chair, opening his books one more time today.

Roy Mustang sat in his office, working on his plans for Ishval when the phone rang. Lately hardly anyone called him. His subordinates took calls and relayed any messages. Ahhh….the perks of the promotion. He sighed and picked up the receiver.

"Mustang." His eyes widened as he heard the voice on the other end.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang. How's it going?" That grin on the other end bordered on evil, an egotistical tilt to his voice. There was only one person who would talk to him in that particular tone.

"You must have forgotten my promotion Fullmetal. Brigadier General to you." He grinned slightly as he continued. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Oh you know, checking in, making everyone aware that I am still alive and kicking." He sighed on the other end, his voice becoming more somber. "You don't have to call me Fullmetal anymore. No longer a state alchemist, if I can't transmute, right?" There was a shuffling as Edward switched ears. Roy couldn't help but chuckle as he replied.

"I don't believe it's been revoked. I mean, we do need people who can research successfully." He glanced at the stacks of paperwork he still had to get to. "I realize we have much to catch up on, but you do usually have a point when you call." He heard a soft sigh.

"Yeah. I did have a reason." Roy heard rustling on the other side. "I'm in Creta researching alchemy." Roy's eyes widened a bit hearing that.

"You are being careful, right Fullmetal?" There was a slight laugh on the other end.

"Yes mother I am. Don't worry. I don't get out much. Library, food, and back to my room. Just…" He let out a breath. "I….figured I'd start somewhere I knew something already…. I needed a jumping off point. This was the best I could come up with. And not being a state alchemist, well… I made sure I had all my proper paperwork."

"Oh…well… "Roy sighed. "Edward….you are and always will be a state alchemist. No one will take that away from you. And what you're setting out to do… well…it could help everyone. So don't worry about that.' He smirked slightly. "Besides aren't you the one who said you didn't need your automail arm, that you had…and I quote 'a Fullmetal heart'?" He snickered to himself imagining the look on Edwards face as he said that inspirational quote.

"Well…. One… no one in the area of Table City or the border want to believe I am. And two… it might as well be Fullmetal." Roy frowned as he heard the change in Edward's voice again. "Before I left, I proposed to Winry."

"Oh! That's great! Abou-"Edward cut him off acidity trailing into his voice.

"Not quite. I got here and called her, breaking it off. I…." He sighed, shifting yet again. "I would have left her….just like he left mom. I….I couldn't do that to her. She deserves to be happy… with or without me." Roy frowned slightly as he listened. "I…don't know how long I'll be," He heard a slight smile come into his voice. "Knowing that silly girl, she would wait her whole life for me to come back if I didn't do what I did."

"Yeah, I understand why you did that." He glanced at his paperwork once again and sighed, pushing it to the side. Edward obviously needed to talk to someone, bounce Ideas off of. With Alphonse in Xing, he should have guessed he would be the one fielding these calls. "And calling me because you have no one else to talk to." He laughed a bit. "I'm honored Fullmetal!"

"Yeah, about that….I actually found someone studying alchemy here. So, not really….. I did want to talk about Winry with you… She wouldn't understand all that. But she is a lead….and I found it quick and actually on accident."

Roy felt an evil grin spread across his face. "She eh? So, just broke things off with Winry and now you got yourself a new girl? Is she just as pretty? Tell me everything Fullmetal!"

He suddenly felt the eyes of his subordinates on him. That was rather loud. He cleared his throat as he glanced over, then turned away ever so slightly from the prying eyes.

"Wait! Winry's single?!" He heard Jean Havoc say loudly, then "Boss, can I have time off? I have business in Resembool….or is she in Rush Valley right now?"

Roy gave Havoc an evil glare and turned around with his back to the others, hearing whispering. His eyes softened as he heard Edward laugh a bit, albeit sadly.

"Hey Havoc is a great guy….maybe he should give her a call… as long as he doesn't hurt her or I WILL show up and put him in the hospital. This time he won't get out of that chair." Then he turned serious on a dime. "But ah, it's not like that Sir. She's a lead. Studies alchemy and says she has some books better than what I can find in the library." He sighed softly sounding tired. "And from what I've seen in the library, she probably does. Haven't found anything a normal 9 year old couldn't understand."

"Well tread lightly Fullmetal. I'm sure you remember the last time we were in that area. I mean I'm sure no one will try to re-create the incident in Table City, but be on your guard."

"Heh, I always am Brigadier General. I should go. I think it's about time for me to get some dinner." As he hung up, Roy blinked a few times looking at the receiver.

"That was oddly specific…." He felt an eye twitch as his subordinates kept going on in loud whispers. He spun around in his chair and slammed his hands on the desk, papers flying. "Can all of you just get to work already?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Resonance

~~~~~~~A/N: I am on a roll with this story! I hope everyone reading is enjoying it as well! This is pretty fun to write as my first venture in goodness knows how long! Oh….also…. Don't own anything. Barely own this computer! ~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

After dropping off his research materials, he stopped off for some dinner, ordering as he stared off into space, watching the people walk by. He knew he was there for a reason, but his mind was wandering, and while doing that, it decided to rest in the middle of his conversation with Mustang. It made him feel at ease that his move with that phone call to Winry wasn't as idiotic as he thought. He was afraid that it was him trying to take all the burden upon himself and to push everyone away, as he had a tendency to do in the past. He smiled a bit thinking of Havoc's reaction. That was priceless. He had no idea other guys had an eye on her. He would have told them a long time ago to go ahead. It just hadn't been in the cards…still wasn't sadly. But this would only make him stronger in the long run.

He sipped his coffee, still thinking about the conversation. Knowing Mustang, he probably knew why Edward had called. He needed a sounding board, and without Alphonse here…. That was the only choice he had. It wasn't like he had the phone number of where Alphonse was staying in Xing. So, sadly, Mustang was the best he had. It helped. He talked most things out, and he decided to take Lara up on her offer. That was the main reason he came to this restaurant. Sure, it did have great food, but he was promised a book, a taste of what she had, while he wrestled with the choice of whether to tell her his story or not. He could, but what if she was appalled by what he had done? What if she called him out to the authorities in Creta. He can't imagine he'd be too well liked in these parts after the incident. Sure the Milosians wouldn't care too much, but everyone else that may know about it…. That's what worried him. He sighed and turned to his meal when it arrived.

And when he did, he noticed a pair of girls walking by, apparently gossiping. They obviously worked here.

"Oh…yeah…that guy? No clue. He walks in, like a zombie, sits in the same place, orders the same thing. Only time he says anything is when Lara is here. I saw them talk for a while on a few occasions. Honestly, I don't know what to think of it. I mean, he's obviously not from around here. And he's always reading alchemy books."

"Oh, like Lara does? Maybe she has an admirer? I mean, tell me if I'm wrong but, isn't she some kind of a big deal with that sciencey stuff?"

"I'd say she is. I think she's the only one in the city. She always does her stuff for free too. She always says she can't charge, that people she helps don't have the means to pay her. That's why she works here, and isn't here now." The lady speaking crossed her arms in thought. "She should be back soon though. She said what she was doing was simple…. And it's not like her to be late."

"Maybe it took longer than she expected… It happens once in a while." She shrugged it off as she turned to walk off. "I don't claim to know anything about that alchemy stuff. She'll be here when she gets here. And we should tell him she doesn't have time for admirers… Don't want him getting his heart broken."

The other girl followed her away. "Yeah….too bad though. He is really handsome."

Edward blushed a bit as he ate, listening to them, then went back to his thoughts. She had told him she was teaching herself alchemy. But… to be renowned in her own town like that…. So selfless, and well…. She must be further along than she originally let on. He made a mental note to ask her about it later…or even ask around town to see what he can find out. He had to admit….it was pretty cool though. And…. He probably needed to talk to more people than just Lara. Sooner or later he was going to end up looking like some weird pervert.

He smirked to himself as he paid and got up, getting ready to head back to his room. Shaking off his nagging thoughts, he headed back, trying to be more aware of his surroundings, lest some people think him weird. He snickered a bit as he rounded a corner, then stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened as he saw the figure in the shadows ahead. The figure was stumbling, holding onto the wall as if injured. His eyes widened even more when he realized who it was.

"Shit! Lara! "He rushed over and steadied her. He could feel blood seeping through her clothing. "Lara….what happened?" She tried to straighten herself, mumbling something incoherent, then doubled over once more, coughing up blood. After a moment, she turned her pained eyes towards him.

"Went home….someone was there…..broke in looking for…." She sank in his arms, passing out. His eyes widened once more.

"Lara! C'mon Lara….stay with me…." He picked her up princess style, and carried her to the only place he could think of …..his room.

Edward came out of the shower, drying off his hair, towel around his waist. He turned his golden eyes towards his bed as he yawned. He couldn't sleep a wink last night. He wasn't used to sleeping anywhere anymore. And the chair in this room is far from comfortable. He couldn't very well sleep in his bed. Lara was resting there. He called a doctor last night. She just needed stitches thankfully. No internal organs were damaged. He frowned at the thought of the doctor. He flat out refused payment. Apparently Lara had helped his family on several occasions. He owed her a few. That went right with what those girls were saying about her yesterday. He frowned a bit as he looked down at her sleeping form. She was more skilled at alchemy than she let on. He put the towel around his neck as he turned to get something to drink. He wondered what the people in her home were after….

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a gasp then a pained sound. He turned towards the bed, and blinked a few times. "Lara…you're awake…" He gave her a small smile then frowned slightly seeing the look on her face. "What's wrong? Are you feeling ok?"

Her eyes had a hint of sadness to them as she looked between his left leg and right shoulder. "You… You're…." Edward looked down at where she was looking, his shiny metallic leg and the bits of metal in all of the scar tissue in his shoulder.

"Oh….scarred to hell? Yeah. Well…. That's part of the story I should tell you sometime. But to at least prove part of it…." He grabbed something out of his jacket and went over, setting it in her hand as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. "It's a pocket watch. All Amestris state alchemists get one as a sort of….." He blinked a few times in confusion as she blushed furiously and turned her head. "What…?

"Edward, can you please at the very least go put some pants on?" He looked down at how he was sitting, blushed a deep crimson and jumped up running to the bathroom.

"I am so sorry!" He called out as he slid slacks over his slim hips. Fastening them, he walked back into the main room, and sat back down. "OK. Now…. Lara….I need you to tell me what happened last night."

She looked back over, running her fingers over the design of the watch. "I will but after….you need to tell me yours, and why you're really in Creta Edward Elric."

He sighed and hung his head, lifting it slightly, giving her a slight, sad grin. "Yeah. OK. Deal."


End file.
